Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Equestria Girls
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rebecca Shoichet credit sun flare EG opening.png Sunset_Shimmer_casting_a_shadow_EG.png Sunset_sneaking_past_royal_guard_EG.png Sunset_sneaking_into_Twilight's_room_EG.png Sunset_levitating_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Sunset_knocks_over_lamp_EG.png Spike_still_fast_asleep_EG.png Sunset_almost_wakes_Twilight_up_EG.png|Whew I almost woke the Princess Sunset_places_the_lamp_back_on_the_nightstand_EG.png Sunset_looking_at_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_crown_swap_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_make_her_getaway_EG.png Sunset_trips_over_Spike's_tail_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_stirring_awake_EG.png Twilight_sees_Sunset_Shimmer_in_cloak_EG.png|oh no busted Crown_in_Sunset_Shimmer's_saddlebag_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_bolting_out_of_Twilight's_room_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_racing_down_the_palace_corridor_EG.png|Run away Twilight_cuts_Sunset_Shimmer_off_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_teleport_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_teleports_behind_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png Twilight_annoyed_by_Sunset's_teleport_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_galloping_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_behind_EG.png Twilight_catches_up_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_tackles_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_stumble_in_mirror_room_EG.png Crown_flying_out_of_Sunset's_saddlebag_EG.png Crown_bouncing_off_of_the_floor_EG.png Main_6_and_Sunset_watch_crown_vanish_EG.png Twilight_glares_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|what have you done to my crown sorry it had to be this way.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_teleport_again_EG.png Sunset_teleports_next_to_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_standing_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_step_through_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_jumps_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_spying_on_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_bullying_Fluttershy_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_corners_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_slinks_to_the_floor_EG.png you really are pathetic.png how dare you.png Sunset_hears_Twilight's_challenge_EG.png what did you say.png Twilight_and_Sunset_face_off_EG.png Sunset_gives_Twilight_a_smug_smirk_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_1_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_2_EG.png Students_afraid_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_scares_boy_in_locker_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_walking_down_the_hallway_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_as_Fall_Formal_princess_EG.png|That one looks nice Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_second_year_EG.png|Okay I see least nice Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_third_year_EG.png|Now its not the nice one Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_enter_the_gym_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_criticizes_the_gym_decorations_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_wants_fewer_balloons_EG.png Sunset_pops_balloon_with_her_finger_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_cider_bottle_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hates_apple_cider_EG.png Sunset_confronts_Applejack_EG.png Sunset_belittles_Applejack_EG.png it's gonna be my coronation.png running unopposed.png Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_reading_the_clipboard_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_mad_EG.png where is this twilight sparkle.png Sunset_Shimmer_nervous_chuckle_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_keeping_up_appearances_EG.png Sunset_appears_behind_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_2_EG.png and her little dog too.png whatever.png Sunset_Shimmer_already_rules_the_school_EG.png Twilight_asks_why_Sunset_needs_the_crown_EG.png you went to an awful lot of trouble.png pop quiz.png what happens when.png quiz.png you don't know.png Sunset_laughing_at_Twilight_EG.png what were the chances.png Sunset_Shimmer_belittling_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_belittles_Twilight_EG.png Spike_barks_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_stroking_Spike's_chin_EG.png oh of course not.png Spike_growling_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_silences_Spike_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_3_EG.png you wanna be a princess here.png the first thing about fitting in.png Sunset_walking_in_the_hallway_EG.png Sunset_unwrapping_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Sunset_gives_Snips_and_Snails_orders_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_salute_to_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_silent_monologue_EG.png in equestria.png Sunset_shouts_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_run_off_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_scheming_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_4_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_stare_EG.png Evil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_from_outside_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_from_outside_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_notices_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_caught_dancing_EG.png Sunset_snaps_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_scheming_grin_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_confident_walk_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_knocking_on_Luna's_door_EG.png something terrible happened.png Sunset_and_Luna_in_ruined_gym_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Luna_shocked_EG.png Sunset_pouting_and_Luna_suspicious_EG.png why would twilight sparkle do.png why would you think.png Sunset_giving_Luna_a_folder_EG.png Flash_listens_in_on_Sunset_and_Luna_EG.png Sunset_watches_from_storage_closet_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_displeased_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_in_storage_closet_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_listening_to_Sunset_EG.png Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_appears_next_to_the_statue_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_sledgehammer_EG.png Main_6_and_Sunset_standoff_by_the_portal_EG.png I'm not a monster.png Sunset_tells_Snips_and_Snails_to_release_Spike_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demands_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demanding_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_smash_portal_EG.png tick-tock twilight.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_a_sledgehammer_EG.png Sunset_waits_for_Twilight's_decision_EG.png what.png Sunset_pointing_at_the_portal_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_grasping_sledgehammer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_drops_sledgehammer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_temper_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_squirming_angrily_EG.png so very special.png Sunset_dives_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_on_top_of_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_knocks_the_wind_out_of_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_knocking_Twilight_to_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_pulling_Sunset_back_by_her_shoe_EG.png Sunset_reaches_desperately_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_reaching_for_the_crown_EG.png Spike_jumping_on_Sunset's_head_EG.png Spike_runs_off_with_the_crown_EG.png grab him you fools.png Sunset_shoves_Snips_and_Snails_aside_EG.png Sunset_corners_Spike_at_the_door_EG.png Spike_tosses_the_crown_to_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Sunset_sees_the_crown_go_flying_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_racing_toward_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_lassoed_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_catches_the_crown_EG.png Main_cast,_Snips,_and_Snails_looking_at_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_puts_the_crown_on_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_crown_surges_with_power_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_a_magic_pillar_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_engulfed_by_magic_EG.png Sunset_tearing_up_in_magic_pillar_EG.png Element_of_magic_surging_with_black_light_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_arm_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_boots_appearing_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_half_demon_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_transforming_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_fully_transformed_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_demon_form_EG.png Demon_Sunset_wearing_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_firing_beams_of_magic_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_menacing_close_up_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_in_front_of_the_school_EG.png just to get my hands on this crown.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_enraged_EG.png let bygones be bygones.png you will be loyal.png Sunset_Shimmer_breaks_the_school_doors_EG.png Demon_Sunset_flying_into_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_about_to_cast_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hypnosis_magic_EG.png round them up.png Demon Sunset confronting Twilight EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Sunset "I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png back together again.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Positive magic leaking from the crown EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Rainbow of light spiraling around Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Sunset defeated and crying EG.png Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png Twilight_looking_back_to_her_friends_EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Sunset "the first thing about friendship" EG.png Twilight_takes_Sunset's_hand_EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sad_EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png Category:Character gallery pages